


The Short Death of House Star

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: I am storyteller, you listen, yes? This star-close-world is not for the Eliksni.





	The Short Death of House Star

**Author's Note:**

> Little CoO drabble, marginally canon compliant, for funsies.
> 
> Bungie let us make friends with the Fallen.

This is a tale, told true. You came to hear it yes? That is all any come to me for. I, Nelksis, exile of House Star, hermit of star-close world. You are curious, yes?

Very well, the tale will be told.

There was a Baron, she was of House Devils. When Given destroyed house, she tried to build her own. When the Light of the Great Machine spread, she stole skiffs from distracted Kings, and led us to the star-close world. House Star, she said, would be the first new house. We would take this world no Eliksni had taken, and it would be ours. We would make a world worthy of the Great Machine, and it would come to us. For now, star-close world is small but empty, she said. She was wrong.

There were some Given, not many. More metal-foes, and large-strong-foes. And they had teleporters, many. We used these to travel, to raid the large-strong-foes and the Given, and escape quickly. But sometimes the teleporters would change, and one trip my band was sent somewhere different. We saw metal-foes exit a large portal, saw a Given enter. We followed, hoping it would lead us back, but it led somewhere different. There was no sand, it was not bright, and the islands shifted and moved. We wandered in loops, lost on the islands that appeared and vanished.

The islands were covered in foes. Metal-foes and large-strong-foes and bone-foes we had not seen on the star-close-world. We faced Eiksni here too, adorned in colors of many houses, many banners, not all recognized. We tried to call to some, ask them to cease, so we may find our way out together, a stronger band. But their replies were incomprehensible, they used our words but not our meanings, spoke like newborns puzzling together new sounds.

Finally, my band reached a larger island, round with many rocks to hide beneath, above. We intended to rest, but the metal-foes pursued us.

We fought with bravery! Our Captain’s blades sang, my rifle snapped. But there were many metal-foes. A large one hit me with it’s arm, and threw my wire rifle from my grip. It tumbled off the edge of the island, and I nearly followed. My chest was bruised, and one of my ether tubes was ruptured. I leaned on a rock to rest, hiding from machine-foes.

That was when the Given arrived. It came with loud noise and fire, and I was afraid. It burned the machine-foes, and the other Eliksni of my band fired upon it, out of their own fear. The dead thing burned them too.

The dead thing did not burn me, I do not know why. It walked unscathed from the ashes and passed my rock. I spat at it, out of vile hate, for the murder of my brothers and sisters

The Given paused, looked down at me through Kings-colored visor and said in broken Eliksni tongue: “Small thing, you know you are false.”

“I do not.” I replied, because I did not, and there was nothing more I could do. I had no weapons. I spitefully awaited death, delivered from the Dead.

It tilted its head back and forth first. “Metal-foe creates metal-foe, eliksni, large-strong-foe. False are all.”

"I am not wrong.” I replied, though I did not know what about.

“Correct, not wrong, but false.”

I chittered in distaste, the Given spoke very bad Eliksni. But then it’s little gift appeared, little piece of the Great Machine. It spoke to the Given, the Given spoke back, and the little machine looked at me. It floated out of reach, but close. Into my lap it dropped capsules of ether, torn from some other Eliksni the Given must have killed. I clutched them greedily anyway.

Beside the Given and gift appeared a portal of three sides, glowing like the metal-foes do. Given approached me and lifted me into the air by my scarf. I tried to bite it’s arm but it did not flinch nor show pain. I clutched my ether in one hand, and with the other three, tried to pry them off, but could not. It was one of the strong ones with much armor after all.

“You are not false, go home.” It said, and pushed me through the portal. I arrived in a long hall, the one we had first entered. I hobbled down it, found a final portal, and stepped through. It brought me back to the sands of the star-close world, and I was free.

I returned to Star False-Kell, the small Baron, and told her this world was of danger. She exiled me for such heresy, and I have settled here. Not-yet-House Star was destroyed not long after. Too many foes, not enough scrap.

Do you like the tale? Do you know what it means? 

Nor I, nor I. That is why I tell, and think.


End file.
